L'amour ou la vengeance
by BarbieBitchy
Summary: Quinn accepte de sortir avec Rory par désir de vengeance. Elle veut se venger de Rachel qui lui a volé Finn. Mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et Quinn voit son propre piège se fermer sur elle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour (ou bonsoir),

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction sur Glee.

Quinn en est le personnage principal.

Elle vivra une histoire d'amour houleuse avec le petit irlandais, Rory.

Je vous poste aujourd'hui (09/07/2013) le prologue et le premier chapitre.

J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez cette histoire que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire.

Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB et je ne tire aucun profit en publiant cette fanfiction.

prologue

Comment expliquer la haine que je ressent envers ces deux individus ?

A cause d'eux (et surtout d'elle) j'ai tout perdu : Le respect de ma famille, mon petit copain, mon poste de capitaine des cheerleaders, ma popularité...

Elle, je la déteste plus que tout, c'est à cause d'elle si Finn m'a plaqué. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit que Beth n'était pas de lui, je serais toujours avec lui.

Et lui, je l'aime guère plus, comment il peut préféré une petite peste aussi moche qu'elle à quelqu'un de canon comme moi?

Je vais me venger d'eux de toute façon.

Depuis que Brittany et Santana sont en couple, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'amis et d'être incomprise.

Le seul qui me comprend maintenant, c'est mon nouveau petit ami, Rory, il est moins beau que Finn mais je l'aime vraiment.

J'avoue qu'au début, c'était uniquement pour rendre cette ordure de Hudson jaloux. Mais au final, notre amour est vraiment sincère.

Je suis triste car dans deux mois il retourne en Irlande...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

A la bibliothèque, en plein devoir d'Espagnol je ne pu me concentrer. Des souvenirs trop lourds me revirent.

Je me souviens de son regard. Il était tellement beau, on avait encore 15 ans. Il était quaterback de l'équipe de football et moi, la capitaine de cheerleaders.

Bien que, je refusais de couché avec lui,on vivait le parfait amour, sans ombre ni nuage.

Et puis, elle a débarqué dans sa vie, elle, s'était Rachel. Une marginale, qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mis à part peut-être sa voix. Mais son talent était gâché par ses innombrables défauts.

Finn m'a toujours assuré qu'il était fidèle et je le croyait.

Puis étant bourrée, j'ai couché avec Noah Puckerman et je suis tombée enceinte.

J'ai réussi à berner Finn pendant des semaines avec une histoire peu crédible de jacuzzi.

Rachel lui a dit la vérité. Juste parce qu'elle voulait me le voler.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Rory s'installer à coté de moi.

- Quinn? m'interrogea t-il

- Non Rory, s'il te plait, laisse moi répondais-je en pleurant après un petit sursaut

- Quinn, me dit-il calmement en séchant mes larmes, je t'aime et je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi?

Pour moi, l'opportunité était trop grande, Rory était mon seul espoir de récupérer Finn.

- Moi aussi je t'aime! m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien, s'exclama t-il avec un sourire encore plus grand que le mien. On se voit ce soir au Breadstix, à 20 heures précise.

Le soir même je retrouva Rory au Breadstix. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la table qu'il avait réservée pour nous deux.

il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Il me prit la main et m'aida à m'asseoir. Il s'assit et mit sa main sur la mienne juste à coté de la corbeille de serveuse était à coté de nous.

- Que veux-tu manger, belle demoiselle? me demanda t-il d'un air très sérieux

Sa maladresse me fit rire. Je le trouvais de plus en plus charmant.

- Tu sais, tu peux me parler normalement.

- Comme tu veux! Me répondit-il en riant

- Au fait, je veux une salade verte avec des tomates. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil

- Très bien, je vais prendre la même chose.

La serveuse nota notre commande sur son calepin et revint nous voir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes de salades.

Nous mangeâmes en ne cessant de nous regarder. Je crois que j'ai de réels sentiments pour Rory.

- Maintenant, je peux te faire ma déclaration officielle déclara t-il en ayant retrouvé son sérieux,il s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Quinn, veux-tu sortir avec moi et être ma fiancée?

- Je veux bien sortir avec toi, répondais-je, tu me plais vraiment, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché chez un homme mais tu crois pas que ta demande de fiançailles est trop précipitée?

- Quinn, je t'aime vraiment et j'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour t'avoir complètement. répondit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

Le voir dans cet état m'attrista un peu. Je me baissa à sa hauteur, je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa.

Après, nous nous relevâmes, il me serra dans ses bras il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait. C'était vraiment mignon. Je l'aime aussi chaque fois un peu plus fort.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment on en est arrivé à parler de Rachel et Finn.

Mais il m'a annoncé : Finn et Rachel vont se marier, je suis invité et je suis aussi le témoin et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

Finn et Rachel se marient, tout mes espoirs pour reconquérir Finn étaient fichus. Bien que j'aime Rory, Finn était mon premier amour et on oublie pas si facilement son premier chéri.

- Je viendrai avec toi! dis-je avec une idée en tête.


End file.
